Find Your Inner Meow
by Deep Sea Warrior
Summary: A kittypet named Silver wanders into the forest in serch of a new life. Bluestar accepts her into ThunderClan but what is going to happen to the poor kitten? Will Silver be strong enough to survive or is she just another kittypet?


**First Warriors story- BE PROUD! I'm seriously going to work on not cursing, so if you see a random vile word, please pretend it is not there- what's the word- IGNORE it…**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS… SO WHOEVER THOUGHT THAT IS THE DUMBEST PERSON ON EARTH, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!!**

My mother always told me to be whoever I wanted to be, whether I wanted to make a fool out of the dog next door by telling him to knock over the clothes tree in their back yard. Or if I just wanted to be like her, and let the people pet me when I lay down in their laps. However, as a search for the cat I want to be when I am older, I realize that being a housecat is not who I want to be. I want to explore, be wild, search for a place where the grass would be under my body as I slept, and the stars would be above me, guarding me.

"That's silly Silver," mother meows, "you belong here, in this house with me" but she is wrong, I heard old Smudge the cat a few houses down, telling some other kittens about a cat formerly named Rusty, who went out into the forest and became wild. His name now is Fireheart, he is a leader of a place called a Clan, ThunderClan, I think it was. I held onto this information, because someday that is going to be me! Leader of a clan of wild cats!

"Silver" my human calls me; I hear my food clinking as it hits the bowl the human pours it into. The human places the bowl on the ground and even though the food calls out to me with a delicious smell, I find myself not hungry.

"Silver, food has been placed in front of you," mother says, "why won't you eat it?" I do not want old human food, it tastes so dry and bland, going out under the clouds and hunting a mouse like a _real_ cat would, is much more appetizing to me. Though my mother doesn't think so.

"I'm not hungry mom" I say, I walk over to my bed and lay down. I toss and turn for a while, though I find myself not comfortable like I was when I was a little kitten, curling up by my mother to keep warm. The forest breeze wakes me from a deep slumber later at night. I see the humans letting mother outside for some air; one comes towards me and picks me up. The humans tight squeeze makes me incapacitated­­­­­­ and needing air. I meow loudly.

The human drops me outside on the front porch of the house and leaves into the safety of the warm house. The cold night's air ruffles my fur and makes me shiver a little; but the shiver is a good kind, I am free to leave the world of the humans. I am free to find a new home under the stars. Free to be _WILD_!

"Where are you going?" mother asks as I walk over to the gate, crouching and getting ready to jump; my claws are unsheathed because from the moment I am across the fence, I am in a world of danger with no mother to look after me. I will have to do everything by myself.

"I'm leaving," I declare "a housecat's life is not my life" I start to breathe heavily, getting ready for one of mom's speeches of how the wild is a terrible place to be, filled with danger and fighting.

Mother sighes "if you must go, then go" she says "I do not have the power to stop you,"

I feel as if I can jump for joy, I jump up onto the fence post, I am getting ready to say my goodbyes when mother speaks again

"But remember Silver, once you jump down onto the other side of this fence, you will be a wild cat, you may never see me again, are you sure you want to leave?" Mother warns me. I can sent her sorrow, I was the youngest kitten in her last litter, I cannot feel the pain she must be feeling now, seeing her last kitten leave her. I jump down from the post, I walk up to her, she licks my cheek,

"Good bye mom" I meow softly, "Every time I pass here, I will look out for you, and if I do not see you, I will think of you" and with that, I take a running leap and clear the fence in one jump.

I walk down a path and into the forest that awaits me, in the distance, I can here mother calling her last goodbyes to me, I smile. Step one on my journey, accomplished: to be a free, wild cat.

Silver woke up the next morning, her pelt heated from the warm sunlight shining down from between the leaves of a maple tree above her. She sat up and gave herself a thorough wash, trying to clean the dirt from between her claws. She had kept her claws unsheathed all throughout the night, not sure if she would need to defend herself. Smudge had always told stories about cats that could tear a housecat into shreds in a few seconds.

Silver walked around through the bushes, ducking brambles here and there. She scented the air, hoping to pick up another cat's scent. And to her luck, she could all of a sudden scent many cats, all together. Looking ahead Silver saw a huge ravine, trees, ferns, and brambles at the bottom; and the scent of cat lingering around every rock. Silver made a mad dash and jumped from rock to rock, watching her footstep and slowly, slowly, making her way to the bottom.

"Who is THAT?" a black and white tom just a few months older than Silver spat, the little she-cat turned around to find the tom and a larger, older cat, standing on a rock, making their way down to the bottom, "smells like a _kittypet_!" Silver flinched _kittypet?_ She thought, confused _what's that?_

"We should tell Bluestar and Fireheart!" the tom said, looking up at the older tom with respect

"Fireheart would just take this kittypet into the Clan and shelter her" the older cat spat, glaring at Silver, "If Tigerclaw were here, he'd demolish this _kittypet_ in seconds!" the tom spoke with a hint of longing. Silver looked up at the two toms, _so the rumors of cats shredding other cats are true_ Silver thought, she was scared, these cats wouldn't hurt _her_ would they… and who or what were Bluestar and Tigerclaw?

"I mean no harm," Silver said quietly and shyly, she looked into the ferocious eyes of the older tom, "I'm only a kitten, what could I do?" She shrank back when the adult cat exploded in rage

"WHAT CAN YOU DO?" he hissed loudly "BY COMING INTO THIS FOREST YOU HAVE ENDAGERED ALL THE CATS WHO LIVE HERE BY STEALING OUR PREY!" Silver closed her eyes, was it really worth it to leave her house for _this_?

"Longtail, what is going on- and who is this?" a gray-blue she-cat asked, walking out from the brambles at the bottom of the ravine, and flicking her tail at Silver indicating that she wanted to know who Silver was.

"This is a _kittypet_ Bluestar" the tom spat "in our territory, stealing our prey!" Silver looked at her paws in embarrassment, here was the most beautiful queen she had ever seen, and this old mangy ginger tom was telling the she-cat that Silver stole prey from their forest when the little kitten stole nothing, and she was completely powerless against the forest born cats.

"I didn't steal _anything_ Bluestar" Silver said shyly, almost mumbling the name of the queen, Bluestar. The blue-gray cat stared at Silver with interest

"What is your name?" Bluestar asked Silver, she had a kind voice, and Silver found it comforting

"M-my n-name is…" Silver stuttered hopelessly, she closed her eyes and shook her head "Uhh, my n-n-name i-i-i-is…"

"Go on," Bluestar said gently

"Silver, my name is Silver" Silver said finally, she had never felt so nervous in her life before "I used to be a housecat, but I left to find a new home" Silver said shyly. Would Bluestar be mad at her? Would Bluestar kick her out? Would Bluestar shred her to pieces?

"Silver, come with me" Bluestar said gently, coaxing a shivering Silver into the brambles and into the ThunderClan camp, Bluestar paused at a large rock"I'm surprised you found the camp, and you travled here all the way from twolegplace? I'm surprised that a kitten like you had it in you,"

Silver smiled weakly, she was exhausted from her journey down the ravine, she sat down and began to lick her sore paws

"But than again, Fireheart proved to be a loyal warrior, would you like to join ThunderClan?" Bluestar smiled, Longtail's jaw dropped,

"What?" the ginger tom spat "another _kittypet_ in ThunderClan? You're JOKING!"

"No, Longtail, I am not" Bluestar said coolly, she jumped up onto the rock "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the Highrock for a meeting!" Bluestar yowled gracefully, Silver barely knew the cats in this Clan, though she already admired Bluestar as a roll modal. "Today a patrol of warriors found this kitten nearby our camp, and I have decided to let her join ThunderClan. StarClan, Look down on this young kitten, except her in your ways, and teach her the Warrior Code as if she was your apprentice! From now on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be called Boulderpaw"

"Who will be her mentor?" a dark ginger tom asked, he spoke respectfully with his head bowed towards Bluestar

"Sandstorm," Bluestar meowed after pausing for a few minutes "Sandstorm, you are ready for your first apprentice, will you train Boulderpaw, and teach her the ways of ThunderClan?"

"I will" a light ginger she-cat said, her green eyes flashed as she went up to Boulderpaw. Boulderpaw's heart leapt with excitement as Sandstorm touched Boulderpaw's nose with her own.

Boulderpaw went to sleep in the apprentice's den that night, and right before she fell asleep, she promised herself that she would become the greatest warrior in ThunderClan.

**Uhoh, what is going to happen- hey, I managed not to curse!!!! How AMAZING!!!!! Seriously… **

**So, is Silver- I mean _Boulderpaw_ going to be the greatest warrior? Is ThunderClan going to accept her? And what's with Sandstorm? Remember Sandstorm didn't necessarily like Fireheart when he was new in ThunderClan- because Fireheart was a _kittypet_. And SURPRISE SURPRISE Boulderpaw is (was) a kittypet too!**

**So will Sandstorm like Boulderpaw now that she's come to like Fireheart?**

**Note: this takes place between the third book, and the fourth book. So Tigerclaw isn't leader yet, and neither is Fireheart. Also, realize that Graystripe is in RiverClan now (he might come into the story later on…)!**


End file.
